Snow Drifts
"Snow Drifts" is the 65th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary While Mary Margaret and David celebrate the naming of their son at a coronation in Granny's Diner, Emma and Hook are pulled into Zelena's time portal and find themselves in the Enchanted Forest of the past. But in their quest to discover a way back, they must be careful not to change anything or risk altering the lives of their friends and family... as well as their very own existence. Plot As Zelena's time travel portal takes form, Regina blasts her half-sister with beams of light magic which send her tumbling to the ground, incredibly weakened. The Queen then snatches Zelena's pendant, which houses all her magic, from around her neck, draining her of all her powers. Regina proceeds to close the portal as we hear Zelena later exclaim, "I'm powerless! Regina's got my pendant..." In a hospital room, Mary Margaret cradles her newborn son in her arms as David stands beside her. Emma soon enters and introduces Henry to his new uncle; the Charming family appear happy. Locked in a cell within the sheriff's station, Zelena is confronted by Mr. Gold, telling him that she saw Regina take his dagger. Gold then reveals that Regina gave it to Belle, and Zelena gloats that if she has the dagger then he's going to have to do what she wishes. However, he takes the real dagger out from behind his back, explaining that Belle has a fake, and Zelena looks frightened now, jumping to her feet. Soon enough, Rumplestiltskin stabs her in the gut and turns her to porcelain with his magic, making it so she smashes into hundreds upon thousands of tiny pieces when he withdraws the blade. Soon after Zelena's death, a stream of green magic begins to pour from the chest wherein the her pendant lies. This magic makes it across town and into the barn where the Wicked Witch failed to cast her spell. It swirls around the compass-like symbol she earlier carved into the soil and becomes fiery, going on to fulfill Zelena's last wish and successfully open a portal to the past. Back in hospital, Hook asks Emma if her power has returned now that Zelena's been defeated, however, the blonde replies negatively, commenting that she won't be needing it in New York. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Group Home, Boston 18 Years Ago A stuffed toy version of Mickey Mouse is seen smiling broadly at the little girl to whom its being presented to by a couple looking to adopt a child. The girl smiles, happy with the gift, and accepts it before getting into the backseat of her new parents' car, presumably about to go home with them. Her new father places her small suitcase in the trunk, and the young girl waves a happy goodbye to the children she's leaving behind at the orphanage, all of which are lined up outside the home; some of them return half-hearted waves, but each one appears either bored or depressed. As the car doors are closed and the little girl readies herself for the journey to her new home, the group mother to the unwanted children begins beckoning them all inside, saying that it's almost dinner time. The little girl appears sad now, looking back at the home for the last time as the car finally drives away, and the shot settles on the only one of the orphanage's residents who has remained outside; tears well up in this blonde girl's eyes. It's not long before the group mother spots her, and she says, "Don't worry. You'll find a home too, Emma." But the young Emma Swan remains standing there in an almost catatonic state. Present Day The adult Emma Swan stands leaning up against a beam in her parents' Storybrooke loft, watching as Mary Margaret and David tend to their newborn son. David soon asks his daughter if she's okay and, as returning from a state of deep thought, Emma answers positively, going on to ask the two of them if they're going to finally reveal the name of her little brother or if she should just keep calling him "hey there". David, who's carrying the baby in his arms, explains that there's a tradition back in the Enchanted Forest which entails, when a new royal is born, announcing the name at a coronation ceremony. Mary Margaret adds that they would have done it with Emma if they could and the latter worriedly asks if they're going to hold him out of the clock tower and present him like in The Lion King. They laugh, assuring her that that's not the case, and inform their daughter that they've decided to forgo all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's Diner. Mary Margaret says that the important thing is to mark the occasion and remind themselves that, after all they've been through, they're still together as a family. Emma, who has not yet told her parents that she plans on moving back to New York with Henry, appears taken aback by this comment, and it's not long before Henry himself walks in carrying a newspaper. He tells his mother that he thinks he's found them a place to live, but Emma is surprised to hear that her son is looking for apartments. He hands her the paper and asks her what she thinks, and as she worriedly ponders the question, Mary Margaret intensifies the situation by repeating said question. Emma replies by wrapping one arm around Henry and saying to him, "I think that your grandparents can't decide what to name your uncle and they are using a fairytale tradition to try and buy themselves some time." Henry smiles. Across town, flames are seen roaring in Regina's rustic fireplace as she and Robin Hood share a romantic indoor picnic. They clink their wineglasses and toast to the return of the Queen's heart, before drinking, and Robin goes on to ask his girlfriend how it feels. "Stronger than ever," Regina replies joyously, and he proceeds to kiss her. She stares at him a while after, leading him to wonder what's on her mind, and Regina explains that she never thought she'd have "this". Robin nods and tells her that, after he lost his wife, he felt like that for a long time, and that her death was his fault. Regina offers her condolences, and Robin adds that he would've walked through hell to be with his Marian again, but when he finally admitted to himself that she was gone and never coming back, he had to let his guilt go. Regina then recalls her own first love, Daniel, and explains that he was killed because of her; because he loved her. This leads Robin to realize that that's why she never wanted to open herself up to someone again, and the Queen smiles, going on to admit that Tinker Bell once told her it was possible to love again; she led her to a tavern, to a man the fairy said she was destined to be with, but Regina never saw his face (see "Quite a Common Fairy"). However, she did see his tattoo, and she adds this as she rolls down Robin's sleeve to reveal the lion permanently marked there in ink. He realizes that he was the man, and Regina confirms it, telling him that she was just too scared to approach him. He smiles, suggesting that maybe things work out when they're supposed to and that perhaps it's all about timing, and the two of them continue to make out. A close-up of the Dark One's dagger fills the screen as Mr. Gold puts it away in a case which he then seals with magic, proceeding to close and lock the cupboard inside which the case is contained. Belle then enters the shop and takes out the fake dagger from her purse, telling her new fiancé that it's too much power to keep with her. She tries to give it back, but Gold tells her that he doesn't want it, saying that the point of letting her have it was to show that he trusts her. She says she knows, but asks if there's someplace she can store it safely, recalling that, back at his Dark Castle in the Enchanted Forest, he had a vault with no doors. He points out that that was only for the most dangerous and unstable magic; that which even he couldn't comprehend, and Belle asks if the dagger doesn't qualify. He answers negatively, taking the dagger and explaining that he understands it all too well. He then tells her that he left that vault and all its dangers behind, but the dagger is not dangerous because, as he said, he trusts her. Gold proceeds to place the magical weapon back into his fiancée's purse and he repeats that he trusts her, suggesting that they move on to a more pleasant topic of conversation, such as their wedding. Belle smiles, excited, and informs Rumple that she told her father the good news and he gave them his blessing. "The man who kidnapped you in order to keep us apart?" Rumple questions, confused, and Belle reveals that she's forgiven him, just as he's forgiven Rumple, for he and everyone else knows that the Dark One is a changed man - especially her. Mr. Gold smiles, and the newly engaged couple share a tender kiss. Over at Granny's Diner, the coronation has started and the proprietor of the establishment, Granny herself, is seen clinking a glass of beer with Leroy, who exclaims, "Ding dong!" Granny asks if Zelena is really defeated, and Leroy confirms it, saying that that witch is done, which is a good thing because if that Sleeping Beauty had been a monkey a day longer, she would've had a monkey baby; "Wouldn't wanna change those diapers!" Those around him laugh, and the shot carries us over to Henry as he reads to his newborn uncle the story of how Snow White and Prince Charming first met (see "Snow Falls"). Mary Margaret, David and Ruby are gathered round the booth and Emma soon approaches with Hook in tow, expressing annoyance that she doesn't get to hear her brother's name yet but she has to hear this story again. David says that his son should know where he comes from and Emma asks them if they really want the first thing their son knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery. Mary Margaret exclaims that she wasn't armed, but Ruby points out that she used a rock as a weapon, leading David to point out that he still has the scar; "Which healed!" Snow exclaims, going on to tell the baby in her arms that that's just how his parents met, it's not how they fell in love. David says that that was a bit more complicated, turning to the page which depicts him saving Snow's life from a group of Black Knights, but Mary Margaret then turns to the page which depicts her saving his life during the troll attack. Charming turns the page again, and he explains that it wasn't before he saw his mother's ring on Snow's finger that he knew in his heart there was no other woman he would ever love. Emma appears moved by the sentiment, and Mary Margaret tells her husband that she wishes he'd admitted his feelings for her then, for it would have saved them so much time, but David points out that he had to get to his wedding. Hook is surprised to hear that his mate was previously betrothed to another, and Ruby explains that he was engaged to Kathryn, who's currently standing at the bar talking to Granny, although she was known as Princess Abigail back then. Hook recognizes her as King Midas' daughter, the man who could turn anything into gold, and wonders why Charming would want to leave that opportunity. This leads to a smack from Emma and a "Hey!" from Snow, and David explains to the pirate that his heart was simply destined for another. "You just had to find her first..." Ruby points out, looking towards her best friend as she explains that Snow had run away and was living on a farm. Mary Margaret says that it seemed like such a peaceful life at the time, to leave everyone and everything behind, and Hook foolishly comments, "Like mother, like daughter." This maddens Emma, and Henry wants to know what the pirate's talking about. David, feeling the awkwardness, suggests that they read more stories, but Regina soon approaches and repeats Henry's question. Emma assures everyone that it's nothing and Regina asks the blonde if she's planning on going back to New York. Henry then asks why they would do so, and Regina tells him that they wouldn't; "Right, Miss Swan?" Emma reveals that it's complicated, but Henry doesn't understand why they would leave, saying that Storybrooke is their home, leading Emma to tell her son that this is neither the time nor the place. Regina disagrees, sternly saying that she thinks it is, but Emma refuses to discuss the matter any further, instead storming out of the diner. Hook puts his beer down and offers to talk to her, but before the pirate leaves, Henry shuts his book and hands it over, telling Hook to take it because it might help Emma remember where she really belongs. Hook does so, proceeding to leave, and David assures his grandson that it's going to be alright, about to say that Emma's just stubborn like her mother but quickly amending himself to say that she's stubborn like all their family. "Uh, grandpa..." Henry soon says, pointing out the window, "Look." Everyone does so, and it's soon seen that a powerful beam of light is emanating into the sky across town. Henry asks what it is, and Mr. Gold, who enters with Belle, tells his grandson that it's a problem, for the source of that light is Zelena's time portal... "It's open." A state of shock takes over the room. 'Act II' Zelena's time portal continues to emit a fiery beam of magic into the sky as David arrives at the sheriff's station, followed closely by Regina, Robin Hood, Mr. Gold and Belle. Immediately, he sees that Zelena's cell is empty and announces that she's gone, but Regina insists that her half-sister was there when she left her. Belle points out that, if the Wicked Witch escaped, it would explain the time portal, but again, Regina insists otherwise, saying that Zelena is powerless without her pendant and there's no way she escaped, let alone opened a time portal, without magic. The Queen then spots Gold's quiet demeanor and grows suspicious, asking the Dark One if he had anything to do with the witch's disappearance. With all eyes on him, Rumple denies the accusation, reminding everyone that, even if he wanted to harm Zelena, Belle has his dagger and would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies. Belle confirms this, and David turns to the primitive television screen beside him, saying that, if Zelena escaped, they should be able to find out how. Gold realizes that there are security cameras around the entire station and begins to panic, knowing that his crime would have been caught on tape, and so when David gets the CCTV footage working and manages to view Zelena standing solemnly in her cell, Rumple waves his hand and emanates ripples of magic which then cause the screen to go fuzzy. Regina demands to know what just happened but David puts it down to technical difficulties, cursing Betamax before the screen comes back into focus, now playing footage which, unbeknownst to everyone, has been tampered by Gold. They all witness Zelena raise her hand into the air and turn herself into porcelain, proceeding to smash into hundreds of tiny shards which then turn to smoke and wisp away. Regina appears shocked, and from across the room, Gold comments that Zelena's "great escape" seems to have been of a more permanent nature, adding afterwards that he won't ask for an apology. The Queen concludes that her half-sister must have had just enough residual magic left inside her to do herself in, and when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether and was set free, able to fulfill her last wish and open the time portal. Robin asks how they are to "un-fulfill" said wish and Gold says that that's an excellent question, but until they figure it out, no one is to go near the active portal; "A trip to the past could have catastrophic repercussions." A phone is heard ringing and the caller ID on Emma's cell tells us that David is trying to contact her. However, she declines the call, continuing to sit sulkily on a park bench as Hook is seen approaching. He tells her that she's making a mistake, but Emma, who puts her phone away, tells the pirate that she doesn't want to talk to him about this. Hook advises her not to listen to him, but to her son, and proceeds to remove Henry's book from his satchel and hand it to her, explaining that the boy thought it might remind her of what she's leaving behind: her family. Emma argues that Henry is her family and she's taking him where he is safe, but Hook refutes this, saying that this "safety first" nonsense is just that and reminding the savior that she defeated the Wicked Witch and Pan, as well as broke the curse. He points out that she keeps running away and wonders what she's looking for, to which Emma replies, "Home." Hook asks if she hopes to find that in New York, reiterating that her experiences there weren't real, but she points out that the last year was. He says that they were false memories based on magical nonsense, but she says in turn that she and Henry have their memories back and so now they can make it real. The pirate wonders why she can't do that in Storybrooke with her entire family and Emma snatches the book from his hand, saying that it's because of "this"; she opens the book and explains that she doesn't see her family there, all she sees are fairytales and stories of princes and princesses, and that's not her for she wasn't part of any of it. Hook asks the blonde what she is a part of, but Emma tells him that, besides being with Henry, she doesn't think she's ever felt like a part of anything. He points out that she could be and she shuts the book, informing the pirate that, when she was a kid, she ran away a lot - it was just what she did - and the first time she did it she had the same exact thought: she wondered if she was making a mistake and if she'd miss the place she was running away from, but she didn't - ever. "So you just keep running?" Hook asks, and Emma tells the pirate that she learned something a long time ago: "Home is the place that, when you leave... you just miss it. So yeah. I'm gonna keep running until I feel that." He then asks if she even cares about her parents, or anyone in this town, and she says that of course she does, but she just has to do what's right for her and Henry. Suddenly, Emma is distracted mid-sentence when she turns around and spots the beam of light being emanated from Zelena's time portal across town. Hook spots it too, and when the blonde asks what the hell it is, he tells her that he has no idea. She drops the book on the bench as she stands up and declares that she's going to go and check it out, but Hook, who picks up the book and places it back in his satchel, begs for her to wait and begins to follow. We are treated to a close-up of Zelena's barn, now at night, and it becomes apparent that the ferocious time portal inside has torn a circular hole through the ceiling with the continuous beam it emits upwards; the windows glow with a fiery light and the noise of swirling becomes more rapid. Emma and Hook are seen hurriedly approaching and the latter says that, whatever's going on in that barn, it can't be good. Emma, who's just read a message on her phone from David, explains that the light is Zelena's time portal and that she somehow died and triggered it. She approaches the door, but Hook grabs her, suggesting that they leave. Emma refuses to do so until they find a way to close it, leading him to ask if she has her magic back; she answers negatively, and he exclaims, "Then we're not bloody-well messing with any of this; let's go!" Suddenly, however, the force from the portal causes the barn's double doors to swing open and Hook and Emma are swept off their feet. The two of them are dragged across the floor and the latter drops her cell phone in the process, just as David attempts to call her again. Just before they're about to fall into the past, Hook manages to stick his namesake hook into the soil and stabilize himself, with Emma grabbing his arm for support. He tells her to hold on, but she is unable to, and eventually, the cuff on Hook's sleeve tears away and Emma falls into the Wicked Witch's time portal. Hook, who's safe where he is, comments to himself, "One day I'll stop following this woman," before taking his hook out of the soil and allowing himself to fall through the portal after Emma. All light disappears as the portal promptly closes, and Emma's dropped cell phone ceases its ringing. In the fairytale land that was, Emma and Hook drop to the ground, having just been spat out by the Wicked Witch's time portal. Emma gets up and realizes where she is, not wanting to believe it, and Hook comments that it appears they're back in the Enchanted Forest. She says that she got that, and the pirate raises the question of when they are. Suddenly, Emma spots something and gets to her feet, looking stunned. Hook wonders what's the matter, but the blonde continues to stare at something on a nearby tree, saying, in answer to his question, that she has a pretty good idea. Hook stands up beside her and sees what she sees: a WANTED poster with Snow White's name and picture on it (For crimes against the Queen: MURDER, TREASON, TREACHERY), thus revealing that Hook and Emma are currently at a point in time wherein the latter's mother was on the run from Regina. 'Act III' Still stranded in the Enchanted Forest of the past, Emma tips Henry's book of fairytales out of Hook's satchel whilst the pirate himself comments that events could be worse, for they could've appeared in the middle of the Ogre Wars, smack dab in the belly of a whale. As Emma flicks through the pages, Hook wonders why she's decided to read under such circumstances, and she explains that, as they were falling through the portal, she was thinking of Henry and the story they were all reading back at Granny's Diner. Hook asks if she thinks time portals work like any other in that they take you back to where you're thinking of, but she corrects him in saying, "Not where. When." He commends her "excellent deduction", but points out another trait time portals seem to share with regular ones: they don't stay open for the return trip. He puts his satchel back on and places the book within it, snatching it from Emma as she has the out-loud realization that they're trapped in the past. She then says that she and Henry should have left town the instant Zelena was defeated because this is the exact kind of thing which does not happen in New York, however, Hook tries to lighten the mood by pointing out that real estate is much more reasonable in the Enchanted Forest. "Don't," she tells him simply, and he says that he understands her frustration but that they've been under dire situations before so there's no need to be antsy; they have their wits about them and just have to focus on being constructive. After a moment of silence wherein the two of them look around awkwardly, Hook asks Emma if she has any ideas on how to get back. Annoyed, she wonders how she would know how to get back to the future, sarcastically asking if she looks like Marty McFly to him, but Hook has no idea who this is. Emma says that he's "the kid... with the lightning and the DeLorean and they went back in time and they..."; all of which leads Hook to ask if he was some kind of wizard. As Emma tries explaining to the clueless pirate that Marty McFly is not a wizard, a sudden thought dawns on her: maybe a wizard is exactly what they need; Rumplestiltskin. However, Hook is forced to cut short the blonde's talking by pushing her up against a tree and hiding there with her due to the sudden presence of Black Knights on horses riding through the forest. In a nearby village, Black Knights are seen roughly grabbing people and dragging them from their homes, lining them up outside as a black carriage drawn by black horses ridden by even more Black Knights approaches. Soon enough, the carriage comes to a stop and none other than the Evil Queen - Regina, in all her royal glory - steps out with an angry expression on her face. She shuts the door and begins sternly walking towards the assembled line of frightened villagers, and as Hook and Emma station themselves behind some bushes in hiding, the tyrant begins to talk to her subjects in a rather domineering tone, "Listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair your pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate until this point, is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy." Emma is extremely surprised to see Regina act in such a way, but Hook assures her that the woman who stands before them is not Regina - it's the Evil Queen. The Queen then tells the villagers that they will help her, and Emma comments that she's even worse without the "sensible pantsuits". Geppetto, whose amongst the village folk, soon steps out with his little wooden son, Pinocchio, worriedly cowering behind him; the woodcarver tells the Queen that they are a peaceful village and begs to know what she wants from them, and as he speaks, Emma comes to realize that the man who's talking is Marco, Storybrooke's local handyman. The Queen replies by saying she wants "justice", going on to exclaims that if she finds out anyone before her has helped the bandit, Snow White, they will suffer dearly. She then gives them an example of what helping Snow White looks like, and at her cue, two Black Knights remove the sack from over a shackled woman's head. She begs the villagers for help, exclaiming that the Evil Queen's going to kill her, and nearby residents such as Geppetto and Granny look stunned, as does Emma. Regina asks who would like to be next, laughing maliciously as the female prisoner again screams for help, and this prompts Emma to step into action. However, Hook halts her before she's able to stand up and asks her what she's doing. The blonde explains that she's going to go help the woman, who's just an innocent victim, but Hook reminds her the dangers of changing the past, saying that messing with events could mean untold repercussions for all of them. Emma asks if she's supposed to just let the woman rot and die and Hook tells her that, whatever that woman's fate, they have to leave things be if they are to have any chance at returning to the world that they know. Emma says that they need to find Rumple, for the sooner they leave, the better. Although Hook agrees, he again stops her before she's able to stand up, informing the blonde that there's one thing they need to do first. We are treated to a shot of Enchanted Forest-style clothing hanging on a washing line, and soon enough, Hook is beckoning for Emma to emerge from behind the tree trunk where she was getting changed so that he may get a look at her in her new getup. As she steps out - dressed in a gown of rags complete with corset, clearly stolen from the washing line we viewed earlier - she is attempting to fasten a cloak over herself before applying a pair of gloves. Hook tells her that she looks much better, but Emma wonders if the wardrobe change is entirely necessary. He asks what she would've done if Regina had spotted her back there, to which she says she'd have run away, but Hook points out that, had Regina saw her, she might remember her the first time they meet in Storybrooke (see "Pilot"). Emma is skeptical that Regina would remember a glimpse of a face thirty years in the future and Hook explains to her that the point is they need to minimize her making a lasting impression; "And, unfortunately, red leather jackets don't come into vogue here... ever." As she adjusts her clothing, she says that the only lasting impression she's worried about right now is what the corset's making on her spleen, but Hook, who finds this new look extremely attractive, assures the blonde that her discomfort is a cross he's willing to bear. She smiles, and he adds that it's nothing compared to what might happen if they distort the timeline, which means they must proceed with all caution. He draws the hood of her cloak over her head and reminds her that she's not from a world of magic, whereas he is, and even the smallest of changes can have catastrophic consequences; things must happen as they always did. Emma nods, understanding, and gives her outfit one final adjustment before following Hook on a trek through the woods. Elsewhere in the vast forest, a familiar hooded figure is seen cautiously making her way towards a road when she spots another of Snow White's WANTED posters. The figure - Snow White herself - tears the poster down before drawing an axe from her belt and beginning to hack at the tree trunk. A band of knights belonging to King George are seen making their way down the forest road on horses, pulling a white carriage in their wake. Inside, the man we know as Prince Charming asks his betrothed, Princess Abigail, what she thinks of the view. She woodenly replies that she's seen better, fanning herself with a handheld fan before reminding the prince that the troll road would have been quicker (they hit a bump) and far less bumpy. Charming doesn't respond, instead grabbing his pouch of jewels and inspecting it, which leads the princess to ask if he's even listening to her. "Yes, of course I am," he lies. Emma and Hook, the former of which is still in her fairytale-appropriate attire, are also making their way down the road on foot when they come across a fallen tree. Suddenly, however, they hear galloping hoofs and the neighing of horses coming up behind them, and Hook points out that it could be the Queen again. To avoid the possibility of being faced with Regina, the two of them quickly run to the side of the road and crouch down behind a large log, out of sight. Soon, the carriage draws to a halt due to the fallen tree on the road, and inside, Abigail exasperatedly asks, "Now what?" The prince steps out, leaving his pouch of jewels behind, as one of the armed escorts calls out for him. He tells the knights to worry not, for it is but a fallen tree, and Emma is taken aback to be suddenly faced with her father, having never before seen him as a prince. Hook says that they should go, but Emma is entranced by the sight, and it soon occurs to her that this is the moment where her parents first meet. She looks to her right for confirmation, and to her joy, she spots Snow White perched on a high-up tree branch, ready to pounce atop the carriage and rob any riches within. Knowing what's going to happen, Emma watches with anticipation, however, as she tries to get a better look at her mother, she accidentally snaps a branch, thus creating a loud noise which startles Snow and causes her to lose her balance; the royal bandit instead falls from the tree. Meanwhile, Charming tells his men to look at the markings of the fallen tree, saying that it's been cut down purposefully which means they're in the middle of an ambush. The prince and his knights all draw their swords, and Snow White - who continues lying on the forest ground - watches annoyed as the carriage she planned to rob prepares to defend itself for an upcoming attack. Knowing she won't be able to steal any treasures, she quickly stands up and runs away into the woods, never having interacted with her future husband for the first time; Emma is extremely perturbed by this. Charming returns to his carriage, where his pouch of jewels rests safely, and Abigail complains that he almost gave her a heart attack. As he puts away his sword, he explains that a tree was cut and that someone wanted to rob them, but the princess asks who would dare attack a royal carriage. The prince looks out into the empty woods, where Snow White should be, before declaring that he has no idea. He climbs back into the carriage and adds that they can relax now, for it appears the bandit had been scared off and they never have to see them again. Finally, with the fallen tree having been moved out the way, the carriage continues down the road, going past Hook and Emma, the latter of which remains in a worried state. The two of them step out onto the road as the carriage rides away, and Emma asks Hook if remembers the thing he said about small changes having consequences; he replies positively, and she goes on to ask what kind of consequences occur following big changes. Confused, Hook wonders what they did, and Emma explains that the bandit she foiled was Snow White; "This was the moment my parents first met." "And, because of us, now they didn't..." Hook realizes. Emma looks desolate. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the large magic beam emanating from Zelena's time portal. *Although credited, Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy/Baelfire) is absent from this episode. *This episode's title is a play on the season 1 episode of a similar name, "Snow Falls", on which the twisted events of the finale are based. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on March 13, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 321 01.png Promo 321 02.png Promo 321 03.png Promo 321 04.png Promo 321 05.png Promo 321 06.png BTS 321 01.png BTS 321 02.png BTS 321 03.png BTS 321 04.png BTS 321 05.png BTS 321 06.png BTS 321 07.png BTS 321 08.png BTS 321 09.png BTS 321 10.png BTS 321 11.png BTS 321 12.png BTS 321 13.png BTS 321 14.png BTS 321 15.png BTS 321 16.png BTS 321 17.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References . Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Emma-centric